Peter's Story/Issue 8
{As the walkers start to get nearer T-Dog he collapses, Jacqui then witnesses that happening, she is about to move when Daryl signals for her to stay where she is, he then gets out from underneath the car, he then sets his crossbow on the bonnet of the truck while getting his knife out, he stabs the walker that was near T-Dog through the brain, he then signals T-Dog to be quiet as he puts the walker over him. Daryl then gets another walker from inside one of the other vehicles; he lies on the ground and puts the walker over him just in time as more walkers come. Inside the RV the walker is at the door of the bathroom, he then starts to get inside as Andrea screams. Underneath the RV Peter and Amy hear her screams but Peter stops Amy from leaving as two more walkers that weren’t as close as the others were nearing them, Dale then notices Andrea screaming and then looks at his screwdriver, he then breaks open the vent shaft and drops the screwdriver down to Andrea, at this time Andrea forces the door open and continuously stabs the walker in the eye, while this is happening Amy is relieved as the screams have stopped. Around where Rick is no more walkers are coming, so Sophia starts to move out from under the car}' ' Sophia: Ahhhhhh! *she runs out from the car and goes into the forest* {Rick goes out from under the car and runs after Sophia. Meanwhile Dale, Peter, Amy and Andrea all hear the screams, Amy goes inside the RV to see Andrea but she comes straight back out again with her, they then run towards the others, elsewhere Daryl removes the walker that was on top of him and also removes T-Dog’s walker as well} Dale: *running down to the others* what happened? Carol: My baby, those walkers went after my baby {All of the group are in shock} Daryl: Over here, help! *Peter and Shane go over to see T-Dog lying on the floor with a massive cut on his arm; they get him up and bring him to the RV Shane: What happened? Daryl: he just was walking around, with blood all over his arm, so I had to cover him up. Peter: Well we’ll need to cover that wound up *he goes over to it*, that could have an infection on it. {Half an hour has passed} Carol: Where are they, they should be back by now! Peter: '''Carol, don’t worry, Sophia will be just fine, Rick can’t shoot the two walkers, he’d attract the others {Suddenly Rick comes back} '''Rick: *out of breath* so-Sophia, where is she? {Carol then starts to cry; slowly falling to the ground, Andrea then catches her}. {The Scene cuts to Daryl, Glenn, Shane and Rick out in the forest where Rick last left Sophia} Rick: She was right there, I told her to stay there until I got back, if I didn’t get back soon then I told her to head back to the highway, and to keep the sun on her left shoulder Daryl: well she did do that; her tracks are going the way that you told her, come ‘on {They get out of the river and start to follow the tracks} Rick: why are you stopping? Daryl: I’m looking to see what way she went Shane: you sayin’ she went off course? Daryl: yep Glenn: why would she so that? Shane: maybe somethin’ spooked her Glenn: like a walker? Daryl: No, I don’t see any other tracks Rick: this is pointless all of us being out here, Shane you take Glenn back to the highway, Daryl and I’ll keep going, it’s important that you keep the group busy, and let them know what’s happening Shane: okay, I’ve got a few jobs that could be done, keep them occupied until you come back Rick: good. {Shane and Glenn go back to the highway while Rick and Daryl follow the tracks} Back at the Highway {Carol sees Shane and Glenn return} Carol: you didn’t find her? Shane: Carol Rick and Daryl are following her tracks, but we need to keep looking for supplies and other things, like cloths Peter: okay, you heard Shane let’s get looking for supplies {Lori, Amy and Carl go looking where they originally where until the herd came past, while Peter, Shane and Dale try and move some of the cars out of the way, Carol then walks over to them} Carol: what are we doing here? Why aren’t we all out there looking for my daughter? Dale: well we need to move these vehicles outta the way, which means that when the RV’s up and running we can move on Carol: we-we aren’t leavin’ here until Sophia’s back here Peter: *dropping five, small bottles of water on the ground* we won’t be, don’t worry Shane: we don’t want to be here when another mass of walkers shows up again Glenn: Yeah, what was that? Andrea: it was like a herd Shane: Yeah, a herd, that sounds a bit right*he smiles at Andrea, Peter looks at him in disgust* Come ‘on people, still a lot of work to be done Peter: hey Shane *Shane walks over to Peter* would you give Glenn and I some help moving these barrels of water over to the RV please. Shane: sure bud {So Peter, Glenn and Shane go and move the barrels of water over to the RV while Dale stays on watch} {An hour passes and Rick and Daryl get back} Rick: Nothing, we looked everywhere *Peter points to the blood on Daryl’s shirt* Daryl: Yeah we bumped into a walker *Carol falls to the ground* Carol: Wa-walker *Lori goes over to her* Daryl: Yeah, he didn’t hurt Sophia Peter: How can you be so sure? Daryl: We cut the little bugger up Peter: Lovely Rick: We’ll look for her in the morning Carol: What about now? Daryl: No, we’d just get lost in the process {They all walk off, Peter goes on watch and the rest go into the RV} Next Morning '' {They’ve all gathered around the Cherokee, Dale, Jacqui, T-Dog and Amy are staying with the RV} '''Rick': Okay, so everyone has to carry a weapon around with them Andrea: we need guns, not some knives Shane: Ain’t we been over this before? Rick, Peter, Dale and I are the only ones carrying a gun with us, we don’t want you ‘all to be popping rounds off every time you hear a noise Rick: He’s right, we stay together, keep insight of each other, if you hear something tell Shane, Daryl, Peter or I *they all walk off* Dale, could you watch over Carl while we’re away please? Carl: I want to come with you, Sophia was my friend Dale: Well I think that he’s safe in your care Rick: Okay, but you stay close to mom at all times Carl: Okay *Dale gives him a wink and smiles at him and he whispers to him* thanks Rick: Okay guys lets go *they walk off*'' <'p> In the forest Peter: We’ll find her Carol, don’t you be worrying Carol: I just hope she’s okay, out there, all on her own. I’m just hoping and praying that she’s safe Daryl: Shh *they all stop, Rick signals for them to keep down* {Daryl walks over to the tent that he saw, Rick signals Carol to come over} Rick: Okay Carol, I want you to call out Sophia’s name, she’ll recognise it more than any of ours Carol: *nods* Sophia, Sophia, you in their baby, it-it’s mommy here, we’ve come to get you *there’s no reply* Sophia *Daryl walks over to the tent, slowly opening it* Daryl? Daryl: *walking out of the tent* Looks like this guy did what Jenner did...opted out {Suddenly a church bell is heard, they all run towards the noise, they see the church} Shane: *Running* Rick, this can’t be the church, there’s no steeple {Rick and the others keep on running to the doors, when they get there they see three walkers, Daryl, Shane and Rick take them out, they hear the bells again, but only to find that it was on a timer} Daryl: *After disabling the timer* on a timer Carol: I think I’m going to go inside again {They all go inside, Shane, Lori remain outside} Lori: It was a mistake, a mistake Shane, to told me that my husband was dead for Christ’s sake Shane: No, it wasn’t a mistake, what we had... Lori: what we had was nothing, I love Rick, my husband is back, and you think that we can just forgive and forget? Shane: Lori... Lori: And what about the CDC, what was that Shane: I love you Lori and Carl, more than Rick can ever do Lori: You tried to rape me (They hear a noise near them like someone was watching] Peter: *Whispers* Oh my God *he runs outside and is sick* Shane: Buddy you all right? *he places his hand on Peter* Peter: *Shouts* Get off me Shane: You ‘all right? Peter: Oh I’m fine. It’s you that’s not right Shane: What’s that meant to me? Peter: Oh I heard, I heard everything Shane: What’d you mean? Peter: Like you don’t know, and I’m not the only one that knows *he walks back into the church* Shane: *Rubs his head and walks into the church* Okay people let’s head back to the highway *they all walk outside* Rick: Shane, you come here for a second *Shane and Rick then walk away from the group* Peter: Anyone need a drink? *nobody replies* {Shane and Rick come back over to them} Shane: Okay, Rick and I are going to keep looking for a while, you lot all get back to the highway Peter: You’re splitting us up? Daryl: You sure that’s a good idea? Rick: We’ll meet back at the highway, if not before that {So they split up, Carl after agreeing with his parents goes with Rick and Shane, while the rest head back to the highway} Back at the highway. Inside the RV '' {T-Dog is lying on one of the beds while Jacqui gets a bandage on him while the other two are scavenging through the cars} '''Jacqui': just hold still for a second this might hurt *she puts the bandage on him* T-Dog *whines* ah, Jesus that’s sore Jacqui: I’m sorry sweetie T-Dog: I couldn’t get under one of those god dam cars Jacqui: Don’t worry; we’ll get this patched up soon. T-Dog: We shouldn’t even be here, *Jacqui looks up at him* look at us Jac; we’re the only coloured people in the group. Jacqui: Theodore Douglas, what on earth are you talking about? T-Dog: Let’s go you and me, let’s go, and head off in one of these cars, Jacqui: *stands up, feels his forehead to feel that he’s burning up*, Theodore, you’re foreheads like a fire Dale: everything okay? Jacqui: no, T-Dog, he’s in a bad way, we need to find him some painkillers, or somethin’ at least Dale: I’ve been looking for them, but nothing...we’ll have to look harder, that’s the only way *he smiles* Amy: what’s the task now? Dale: any sort of medication, preferably painkillers Amy: okay In the forest '' '''Peter': So, we’re just going to head back the way we came? Daryl: no, we’ll head this way, but we’ll still get there in a quicker time Carol: why didn’t we keep going? Peter: It will get darker soon, by the time we get back to the highway the sun will be going down Carol: We can’t leave her out here again Lori: We’ll pick up the trail again in the morning Carol Carol: Why the hell did he not keep her safe, eh? Lori: all Right you ‘all just shut up, now Carol, Rick did what he had to do, okay, he made a chose, hell I didn’t see anyone else running after her, not even you Carol, now, I’m sorry that your little girl is out there, but you need to stop whining and stop blaming Rick, I see the hatred in your eye every time you look at him, and that’s going to stop right now, you hear me? Carol: Yes, I-I’m sorry, I’m really thankful that your helping me find her, I’m just hoping and praying that she doesn’t end up as a walker Peter: So are we, for what it’s worth Daryl: I tell you what it’s worth, not a God dam thing *they look at a Daryl in confusion* because we’re gonna locate this little girl, and she’s gonna be just fine, Jesus, am I the sane one around here? {Elsewhere in the forest Shane, Rick and Carl come across a Buck, Shane goes to shoot it but Ricks looks at him, then at Carl who is fascinated by it, he then starts to walk towards it, he looks round, Rick then nods at him to continue, so he does, as he gets nearer to the Buck it turns round and stares at Carl, suddenly a gunshot is fired at the Buck, the bullet goes through it and goes into Carl’s side, forcing him to the ground.} Category: Peter's Story Category: Peter's Story Issues Category: Issues